A Way Out
by Capollo
Summary: Stuck in a repetitive world, how will you fair to break the chain of events that occur each and every day?


_***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia of course. All characters of Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. This story belongs to me and you belong to you.***_

**This was also written between periods of 12:00 to 6 in the morning over the course of three days, so there probably is some grammar issues I have missed while reading it over. **

(Y/n) sighed and glanced at the clock that hung in her room. She sat and waited, it kept on ticking every second. "Five… four… three... two…" She counted along, and right on the que of one her mother called from downstairs. "(Y/n)! Lunch is almost ready, can you set the table?" The girl shuffled out of her room and down the stairs, passing her brother who was playing pac-man. "Watch out of the pink one," She warned him without even taking a glance at the screen. When she made it to the dining room, she heard her brother yell. "Aww man, the pink ghost trapped me!"

Her mother handed her the plates and went to tell her brother to shut off the game. (Y/n) finished setting the table, then she rubbed and rolled her shoulder. "Hi dad," She said lazily. A calloused hand messed up her hair as the man known as her dad let out a faint chuckle. "You must have ears like a cat. I didn't think you'd hear me." But his laughter ceased when he noticed the bored expression on his daughter's face. "What's wrong sweetie? Is something bothering you?" He asked worriedly as (Y/n) just took a seat. "No dad, nothing is wrong." She sighed. As he was about to ask once more, he was interrupted by his wife and son coming into the room.

(Y/n)'s brother took a seat across the table from her, and her mother took a end seat across from her dad. "Everything alright?" Her mother questioned, seeing the worried look on her husband's face. "Yeah," (Y/n) interjected before her dad said anything. Her father just brushed it off and started serving her and her brother. "Y'know kids, your mother makes the best mac 'n cheese I've ever had." He gushed to his wife while (Y/n) scoffed, which he just ignored.

They ate in silence, though (Y/n) only moved her food across the plate. Her mother gently touched her shoulder. "Honey, are you not hungry?" She asked with concern. The girl only shook her head. It once again was quiet except for the clatter of silverware clicking on the porcelain plates. (Y/n)'s dad coughed getting the attention of the others. "So (Y/n), have you found a place yet? I know the car is broken, but after I fix it, I was thinking we could go look for a apartment for you. Have anywhere in mind?"

"Uh… No, not yet. I'll look for one tomorrow." She replied going back to poke her food. "But you'll never fix that car…" She mumbled to herself. Her dad gave a confused 'hmm?' wondering what she said. But (Y/n) only muttered 'nothing'. The girl excused herself from the table walking to the living room to reach the basement door. Before she touched the knob of the door, her mother yelled to her. "(Y/n), can you please put the wet clothes into the dryer?" She grasped on the doorknob. "Sure, mom," (Y/n) said before opening the door and heading down the stairs.

After switching the laundry, she passed her little brother once again going up to her room. He resumed playing pac-man. "Look out for the red ghost, (B/n)." She gave a heads up while going up the stairs. As she reached the top step, she heard her brother yell about the same ghost she just warned about. When (Y/n) reached her room, she sprawled onto her bed. She reached over on her nightstand to reread the book she finished long ago. It was about the quest of the Holy Grail and it was the only book she could find in the whole house, apart from her brother's ninja comics, which she really thought about stealing from him.

When she flipped the page to the next chapter, a slight incoherent voice snapped her attention from the book. "(Y/n)..." Called the voice so low that she couldn't make out who said it. (Y/n)'s eyes frantically darted around the room, waiting the voice to say something more. She strained her ears to pick up any sounds, but the only thing she heard was a faint sound of her brother's video game. The girl waited ten minutes of silence, giving up on the voice saying anything else. She continued her book, only half reading in case the disembodied voice decided to stop messing with her.

But it soon came time for dinner, with no luck of hearing a single thing. (Y/n) sighed. "Hey, (Y/n), it's time for dinner!" Her dad called. She turned off the tv that she turned on long ago when she got bored with reading. It was the Titanic that she watched, and knew it line by line. By the time she arrived at the dinner table, the rest of her family were seated. She sat in her same spot as she always did. For dinner it was meatloaf, and this time (Y/n) ate some food since she skipped out on lunch.

After eating the slightly burnt meatloaf, her mother asked if they wanted any ice cream for dessert. Of course (B/n) instantly responded to that. "I want some, and so does Edgar!" He exclaimed. Their dad patted his son on the head, chuckling. "Well, you're going to have to share with your friend there." He said. Though, Edgar was not in fact real, he was only (B/n)'s imaginary friend. (Y/n) also said that she would also like some ice cream, and specifically asked for (f/f).

(B/n) and (Y/n) where the only ones at the table because their mom were washing the dishes and their dad was off to take a shower. The girl stirred the puddle of melted ice cream, her brother was quietly talking to Edgar. "How's your friend?" She asked suddenly, making the (h/c) haired boy pipe up. "He's happy! He beat me at rock, paper, scissors four times today!" He said making his sister giggle. "Well, it's pretty late, you and Edgar should go to bed." (Y/n) responded, standing up and taking his and her bowl to the sink. (B/n) listened to her and quickly went to do his bedtime routine.

(Y/n) set the bowls down and went to her room, not before being stopped by her mom for a goodnight hug. She did her own bedtime routine of changing into pajamas and brushing her teeth before climbing into her bed. The girl turned off her lamp, and the only light that was allowed into the room was from the hallway light that crept in from the space between her floor and door. (Y/n) let out a long sigh, finally slipping into sleep.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Wake up! It's breakfast time!" (B/n) said as he shook his sister awake, to which she groaned at. "Yeah, yeah. I'm up." She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and dragged herself out of bed. The little boy was impatient and took his sister's hand tugging her down the stairs. (Y/n) found herself in the same seat as usual. For breakfast, it was pancakes, and the girl groaned, but ate some anyways. After done with eating, she quickly retreated away to her room where she usually stayed until lunch, and after lunch till dinner.

(Y/n) put some headphones on and decided to drown out the world with loud music. She could recite each of her forty songs word by word effortlessly. Occasionally, she would try to draw, but every time it seemed like she had art-block which would leave her to give up on trying to sketch anything.

She glanced up at the clock, knowing perfectly what time it was. (Y/n) took off her headphones. This time she counted down from five on her fingers, and on the exact time of every day of 11:56 and 47 seconds her mom would call her down.

"(Y/n)! Lunch is almost ready, can you set the table?" And once again she would find herself tugging her way to the dining room, warning her brother about the pink ghost and catching her dad before he scared her. After, (Y/n) would do the laundry, hearing those exact words of: "(Y/n), can you please put the wet clothes into the dryer?", every single time. Even so, she would find herself continuing the book, and then watched the Titanic every time she got bored. The sound of someone calling out to her was not apart of the usual, but it happened every so often at different points of the day.

She yearned for the voice to say more, she didn't know how much of her mindless family who would ask the same questions and tell stories that made her start to feel sick from hearing too many times. The voice would never respond to her pleas, it didn't even sound like it was talking to her in the first place. (Y/n) clenched her fist, desperately wanting to hear it. She couldn't stay in this loop for god-knows-how-long she had repeated the same thing over. Suddenly, her hand dashed for the nearest object, which was her book, and slung it at her tv. The object made a loud impact with the screen, effectively cracking it. Not only that, it tipped over the small flat-screen causing it to slide off the stand and crash into the floor.

"(Y/n), is everything okay up there?" She heard her mother yell. "Yeah!" She just called back figuring that her mom wouldn't sway much from her regular routine to check up on her. (Y/n) got out of bed to inspect the tv. "Busted," She mumbled to herself, not even sad that it was broke. Everything reset in place when she woke up in the morning anyways. Now the girl didn't know what to do, so she just decided to nap till the daily dinner meatloaf was done.

She was later awoken by her dad shouting "Hey, (Y/n), it's time for dinner!" like he normally would. (Y/n) was boredly poking at her food, waiting till dinner was done so she could go back to sleep. When her mother asked if they wanted ice cream, she groaned just hearing about the dessert. Although, her brother would always brighten up at the sound of it. "I want some, and so does Alfred!" He cheered while (Y/n) had a horrifyingly shocked face. But her dad only repeated what he would usually say. "Well, you're going to have to share with your friend there."

(B/n)'s imaginary friend was _always_ Edgar. "Would you like some ice cream too, sweetie?" Asked her mother. (Y/n) shook her head. "No, I-I'm full." She lied, keeping a eye on her brother. When (B/n) was quietly talking to his friend and it was only him and her left at the table, she asked about Alfred. "So, what did you and Ed- Alfred do today?" She was actually intrigued about his imaginary friend. "We watched a scary movie!" He replied. "Oh? I thought you didn't like those kind of movies." (Y/n) tilted her head questionably at her brother. "Well, I don't. But Alfred said he really wanted to."

The girl thought of another question to ask. "What does Alfred look like?" She raised a brow and tapped her fingers on the table. "He really cool! He has blue eyes and blonde hair. He also wears glasses and has a super awesome jacket! And-" (B/n) was cut off by his mother. "We can talk about Alfred tomorrow, it's bedtime, you too (Y/n), off to bed" (Y/n) shot a glare at her mother, but listened and went to do her normal bedtime routine once more.

While in bed, she was contemplating Alfred. Why would her brother change Edgar's name? The real question to be asked was why she repeated every single day the same, but she gave up on trying to solve that question a very long time ago. She started to wonder if she had done something. While thinking to herself, it hit her. Had she changed it due to her doing something different then she always had did? Like when she broke the tv earlier and had napped instead of watching the movie?

'Could I possibly escape here if I don't do what it wants? Or maybe I could hear that voice?!' (Y/n) thought to herself with a excited smile on her lips. When she woke up, she was surely going to cause hell.

(Y/n) woke the next morning to the same whine of her brother, she almost let him drag out of bed this time, until she realized that she was not suppose to follow the events that played out. When (B/n) was trying to pull her out of the bed by her arm, she quickly snapped it away. "Go away, let me sleep." She told him and rolled to face away from him. "Come on (Y/n)! It's pancakes for breakfast!" He annoying tugged on her blanket. "I said let me sleep." She hissed. Her little brother looked sad as he listened and left her room.

(Y/n) was feeling remorseful at what she did, but she had to. Suddenly she heard her dad shout from the bottom of the stairs. "If you don't get up, I'm gonna get you up!" He sounded agitated with her. The girl rolled out her bed and headed to her door, but not to leave. She quickly closed and locked it, keeping anyone out. After doing so, she backed up to lean against the frame of her window, waiting to see what her dad would do. Her eyes darted to look outside for a moment only to remind herself that there was nothing out there. A thick fog hung around the perimeter of her yard. Trying to escape would only lead you right back at the house, no matter how many times you attempted.

A sound of foot steps alerted that her dad was coming up the stairs, but (Y/n) did not move a muscle. He tried to open the door, only to find it was locked. "Open this door!" His voice was growing angry and it made (Y/n) wince. She never actually made him mad before. But as soon as he came, he left. It seemed _too_ easy. The girl sat there for a moment in thought, before realising that he probably left to get the key to open the door. Acting quickly, she used her dresser as her barricade to prevent it.

Once it was in place, she took a seat at the edge of her bed waiting again. "(Y/n)... (Y/n)!" Softy called a voice that wasn't her dad nor any family member, but the voice. It was louder than usual, but still couldn't make out whom was saying her name. "Hello?" (Y/n) spoke to it, though not expecting a response. She didn't hear anything but the sound of what she thought must be her dad unlocking the door. Her dad met with the new obstacle of the dresser. Now fed up, he pounded on the wooden object.

"(Y/n)! I said open this door, now!" He sound very angry this time. The girl flinched at his words, but none-the-less kept where she was at. "J-just go away!" She shouted back. "(Y/n)... fight… fight!" Said the voice even louder than before. She was stunned that it said more than just her name this time, now it was cheering her on? The girl's father shoved himself against the door, slowly moving the wardrobe also. It didn't go unnoticed by (Y/n), as she looked around her room for an idea of what to do. Short on time, she looked towards the window as an escape.

In lightning speed, she raced towards the window and opened it up. Of course she wasn't going to jump, it would probably kill her. Instead she climbed out, using the ledge to stand upon as she kept balanced by holding onto the gutter above the window. (Y/n) used her foot to shut the window before trying to heave herself on the roof with the help of the gutter. Every second she feared that her dad would pull her back inside, but with every last bit a strength, she managed to pull herself up. (Y/n) didn't stop there, she carefully climbed to the peak of the roof where the two angles met to rest.

The girl was heavily panting, and her legs and hands were scratched, also her pajamas were dirty and tattered. She heard her dad yell for her, but she ignored it. With a long sigh, (Y/n) tilted her head back to look at the sky, though, it too was grey, as the fog all around. Figuring that no one would think to look for her up here, she slowly moved to lay down on the side of the roof. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. After a while of hearing her family call for her, she was getting tired. The voice also didn't say anything. Soon, the girl's (e/c) eyes shut, and she fell asleep somehow in the position she was in.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Wake up! It's breakfast time!" At the sound of her brother's voice, (Y/n) quickly snapped herself into a sitting position. She was no longer on the roof, but instead on her bed. "Arthur says you need to get up, sleepyhead!" Said her brother, standing next to her. The (h/c) harried girl gave him a confused glance. "Yao says get up!" The boy pulled on her top. Although, (Y/n) stay put where she was at. "Ivan says you need to wake up, da!" Said her brother giving a forceful pull on her clothing. She was staring at him puzzled, who exactly was he talking about and wasn't she awake already?

"Ludwig says get up for training, you dummkopf!" Whined (B/n). He started sounding like a broken program. "You can't get pasta if you don't get up, says Feliciano!" '_What the hell is he saying? Why does he want me to get up so bad?_' Thought (Y/n). She decided not to move from her spot, but instead listen to what her brother was saying.

"The awesome Gilbert demands you get up!"

"Dude get up! Alfred said so!"

"Mon chéri, Francis says you need to wake up!"

He repeated what he was saying in different words and different names. (Y/n) finally asked a question to the desperate boy. "What if I don't get up?" She crossed her arms. The young boy's face twisted into sadness. "I-If you don't g-get up, you never w-will! Please, (Y/n), please get up!" Cried (B/n). With that, the girl climbed out of bed. "I'm up now, see?" She gestured to herself. Her sibling was still crying, although. Suddenly, he took her hand and led her down the stairs. She was stumbling after him, trying to keep up to his quick pace.

"Whoa, slow down-" "No we have to hurry!" Interrupted the little boy. (Y/n) noticed that he wasn't leading her to the kitchen for breakfast, instead the front door of their house. (B/n) threw open the door. "You need to wake up!" Repeated the child pointing outside. The girl was certainly speechless at what was happening. "_(Y/n), close that door._" Commanded their dad, who was a few feet away from them. "You need to wake up!" The same sentence was told by (B/n). "You need to close that door. You need to stay _here_." Threatened their dad.

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes at her dad. She knew _exactly_ who she was going to listen to. "_Wake up… wake up… wake up!_" Chanted the voice, that was getting louder. Suddenly, the girl dashed out the door, and her dad pursued her. He was yelling for her to get back into the house. (Y/n) kept on running from him, his voice soon dieing out as she got further and further away from him and the house. When she couldn't hear his voice anymore, she hunched over with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

This was the most far she had ever gone without returning back at the house. (Y/n) picked up her head, surveying her surroundings. It was fog everywhere, she could barely see a foot in front of her. The girl continued forward, not caring where she was going.

Ten minutes of walking through the thick fog, she had almost given up. '_There's nothing here but this damn fog! Dammit, how-_' Her thought was cut short when she noticed that there was a bright light through the masses of grey ahead of her. She felt her heart almost leap out of her chest in joy. Could this be the way out? (Y/n) quickened her pace, running toward the light. She carried on, and soon the fog was growing less dense and the glow got brighter. The light had started to grow so intense that she even had to close her eyes

(Y/n) had gotten very drowsy as she pressed on. She slowed as her body was heavy with exhaustion. Eventually, she dropped to her knees, and then face-down on the ground, giving in. The last thing she remembered is that she heard her brother's words. "_You need to wake up!_"

_**(A/N: Sorry that there wasn't any Hetalia characters in this chapter (just mentions), but will be in the next if I continue it. Yeah, I need to take a break now ;-;) **_


End file.
